Problèmes d'insomnie
by Toady
Summary: La pauvre Weiss ne parvient pas à dormir. Ruby pourrait bien ne pas être totalement étrangère à ces insomnies récentes... Prend place durant la saison 1. Weiss POV, 3ème personne. One-Shot. Ruby x Weiss.


Hello ! J'ai été très déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de fic de RWBY en français ici et j'espère donc ouvrir quelques vocations avec celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire plaisir.

**Pairing** : Ruby x Weiss, White Rose, Candycane ou peu importe comment vous voulez l'appeler, parce que c'est mignon tout plein.

**Disclaimer** : RWBY, ses personnages et son académie appartiennent à Rooster Teeth.

* * *

**Problèmes d'insomnie**

Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois, on pourrait même dire que c'était devenu un problème récurrent au cours des dernières nuits, mais généralement, elle parvenait toujours à s'endormir avant deux heures du matin ! Le couvre-feu étant instauré dès 22 heures dans l'académie Beacon, elle avait déjà eu le temps de réfléchir une dizaine de fois à son planning du lendemain, aux événements du jour même, et à de nombreux autres petits tracas du quotidien. Et puis surtout, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de dormir.

Weiss retira une énième fois sa longue chevelure blanche qui finissait toujours sous son dos à force de gigoter dans tous les sens. Elle retourna son oreiller, bien qu'aucun des côtés ne soit encore frais et referma ses grands yeux aux couleurs du diamant. Mais ce ne fut qu'une autre tentative désespérée et cinq minutes plus tard ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Elle soupira. Bien que les volets soient fermés, les rayons de la Lune pénétraient en partie dans la chambre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui dérangeait Weiss, bien au contraire, elle préférait cette luminosité à une noirceur absolue. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que Yang se retournait plusieurs fois par heure, ou parce que Blake semblait éveillée en permanence, prête à vous attaquer à tout moment. Ni à cause des ronflements passagers de Ruby ou des quelques paroles incompréhensibles qu'elle prononçait pendant la nuit... Enfin, ce n'était pas _directement_ lié en tout cas.

Weiss eut de la peine à comprendre la source de son insomnie au début. Elle pensait que c'était à cause du stress des études. Bien qu'elle soit une élève modèle, il n'était pas aisé de rester à ce niveau et il fallait réviser en permanence. Du coup, elle avait la tête bien remplie avant de s'endormir et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour décompresser et penser à autre chose. Elle pensait donc à sa journée, aux discussions qu'elle avait eues, aux petites bagarres avec Ruby. Mais au fil des nuits, son esprit se tourna vers des souvenirs plus concrets : Ruby qui ne comprenait pas les cours, les moments de complicité de la team RWBY, les blagues stupides de Ruby. Ruby. Au fur et à mesure, ses rêves se remplissaient d'images d'elle. Le soir, avant de se coucher, elle se surprenait même à l'espionner lorsqu'elle se mettait en pyjama. Quelle honte ! Weiss rougissait et elle ne pouvait pas le cacher sur sa peau blanche comme la neige.

Ses insomnies avaient empiré depuis qu'elle avait réalisé d'où elles venaient. Elle se refusait d'avoir des pensées trop impures, une fille comme elle devait savoir rester digne ! Tout au plus avait-elle imaginé quelques baisers, mais elle empêchait son imagination d'aller plus loin, bien qu'elle eût de plus en plus de peine à contrôler ses pensées. D'autant plus que l'intéressée dormait à poings fermés juste au-dessus d'elle ! Peut-être parviendrait-elle à dormir si elle pouvait la revoir une fois, vite fait. Juste histoire de voir sa petite bouille durant son sommeil. Oui, elle avait beau tourner cette idée dans tous les sens, elle n'y voyait rien de mal. Elle se contenterait de la regarder dormir quelques secondes et elle retournerait dans son lit aussitôt après.

Décidée, elle sortit de sous sa couverture, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et mit ses chaussures d'intérieur aux pieds. Elle se leva et sa robe de chambre bleutée descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas très longue, mais Weiss n'était pas frileuse, loin de là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Blake qui aurait toujours pu être en mode ninja, mais se convainquit tout de même de monter la petite échelle qui menait au lit juste au-dessus du sien. Ruby l'avait couvert d'un grand drap pour en faire une sorte de base secrète sans doute. Quelle gamine ! Elle ferait mieux d'étudier au lieu de passer ses journées à jouer. Même en cours elle n'était pas sérieuse. il lui arrivait même d'y dormir ! Le pire, c'est que Yang et Blake l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Ah ! Ces pensées l'insupportaient, mais d'un autre côté, ce côté malicieux de Ruby lui plaisait bien. Elle abusait un peu, mais peut-être aussi que Weiss était trop sérieuse, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Bon, elle n'allait pas rester sur cette échelle toute la nuit, ou bien ? Weiss tremblotait un peu lorsqu'elle souleva le drap. Elle entrait en quelque sorte dans la sphère privée de Ruby, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais c'était trop tard, elle y était rentrée. La lumière était faible, mais Weiss pouvait distinguer le visage de Ruby, un sourire béat sur son visage et un peu de bave sur le bord de la lèvre. Weiss avait envie de prendre un mouchoir pour l'essuyer, mais elle n'avait ni mouchoir, ni envie de se faire repérer. Elle se contenta donc de l'observer. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient fermés comme il faut. Son drap ne couvrait plus que ses pieds, et Weiss apercevait tout le pyjama de Ruby. Un pyjama d'enfant ! Un bas blanc à pois rose et un haut brun décoré d'un petit cœur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle portait des habits érotiques et Weiss la voyait vêtue ainsi tous les soirs, pourtant, dans cette situation, c'était plutôt excitant. Elle remarqua même que son pantalon de pyjama était un peu plus baissé que d'habitude.

« Weiss ? »

L'interpellée sursauta et manqua de tomber de l'échelle. L'une de ses pantoufles tomba au sol. Elle se rattrapa en se tenant à ce qui lui tomba sous les mains, en l'occurrence Ruby elle-même, qui avait relevé sa tête de son oreiller. Reprenant alors rapidement ses esprits, Weiss lâcha le bras qu'elle agrippait et se retint au bord du lit. Son visage était rouge de honte et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et elle resta cinq bonnes secondes fixée sur place, quelques gouttes sur le front et la gorge nouée. Elle regardait l'autre côté du drap de la « base secrète », en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de la fille aux cheveux bruns. Heureusement, Ruby se trouvait dans une situation moins embarrassante et n'hésita pas à lui adresser la parole à nouveau en chuchotant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weiss ? T'as de la peine à dormir ? » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Oh Ruby ! Quelle gentillesse de lui offrir ainsi une porte de sortie. Weiss retrouva son aplomb et répondit à voix basse, le regard toujours fuyant.

« Hum, oui... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir marcher un peu... avec moi.

- Avec grand plaisir » répondit Ruby de façon enjouée, à un volume qui aurait mérité d'être abaissé de quelques décibels.

Weiss mit son index devant la bouche pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait mieux ne pas faire de bruit. Elle descendit de l'échelle, quittant ainsi la sphère privée de la jeune fille et remit en place la chaussure qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle espérait que cette dernière n'avait pas fait de bruit. À première vue, Yang n'avait pas bougé et serrait l'un de ses coussins contre elle. Quant à Blake, c'était moins clair, mais il fallait espérer qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Quoique... Il n'y avait rien de louche de toute façon. Elle avait simplement demandé la compagnie de Ruby pour aller se balader, rien de plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, Weiss en sortit rapidement lorsqu'elle reçut un pied froid sur la figure. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Ruby pouffer, la main devant la bouche, puis lui faire un signe de main pour s'excuser et termina sa descente. Weiss faisait un peu la gueule. Elle souriait rarement et avait tendance à vite s'emporter, mais elle décida de se calmer. Elle détenait une part de responsabilité tout de même, puisqu'elle était restée sous l'échelle. Ruby mit ses pantoufles roses et prit le commandement de l'opération. Elle fit quelques signes à Weiss avec ses mains : un cercle, un triangle, un... truc ? Bref, comme souvent avec elle, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Fière d'avoir découvert un nouveau jeu, elle se déplaça accroupie jusqu'à la porte, fit semblant de la crocheter, l'ouvrit et fit signe à Weiss que la voie était libre. La fille dont les cheveux arboraient une blancheur qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les meilleures lessives se dirigea donc vers la porte, mais tout en restant debout. Pas question de rentrer dans tous ses délires non plus !

Une fois dans le couloir et la porte fermée délicatement, elles purent enfin souffler. Bien sûr, Weiss avait déjà quitté sa chambre durant la nuit pour une envie pressante, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle bravait ainsi le couvre-feu. Elle se demandait si Ruby avait déjà désobéi à cette interdiction, mais en la regardant, elle ne vit qu'une espionne en herbe.

« Nous avons quitté la base ennemie, mais des agents infiltrés se trouvent peut-être encore dans le coin ! » annonça-t-elle à voix basse. Elle se baissa et colla son oreille contre le sol. « Personne dans un rayon de 200 mètres » précisa Ruby.

_« Et tous les étudiants qui dorment alors ? »_ voulait répondre Weiss, mais ce serait l'encourager à continuer ses idioties. Weiss tendit la main à Ruby et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut debout ainsi, au milieu du couloir, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de chuchoter : « Franchement, t'as déjà vu une espionne en pyjama ? » Ruby rigola légèrement et se gratta derrière la tête. Weiss en profita pour ajouter quelques mots : « Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner en tout cas. J'avais vraiment de la peine à dormir... et je ne voulais pas sortir seule. » Elle prononça ses derniers mots avec une moue quelque peu gênée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ruby. Celle-ci lui répondit du tac au tac : « Merci à toi de m'avoir choisi pour cette escapade nocturne, on va bien s'amuser ! Si tu veux, on peut aller au parc, c'est éloigné des chambres, alors on pourra discuter de tes problèmes de sommeil, hihi. » Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Le petit rire de Ruby était si craquant, mais Weiss n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler de ses insomnies. Pas avec elle. Elle était un peu trop directement concernée à son goût. Cependant, elle accepta la proposition et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur marche silencieuse à travers le long couloir du dortoir de l'académie.

Sortir du dortoir s'avéra plus facile que prévu. Ruby connaissait visiblement un passage secret qui les amena directement à l'endroit souhaité : le parc de l'académie. C'était un endroit verdoyant, parsemé de fontaines – éteintes à cette heure tardive – et de parterres de fleurs multicolores. On y trouvait aussi des bancs pour s'asseoir et discuter et c'est vers l'un d'entre eux que se dirigèrent les deux camarades. Ruby s'assit en première et Weiss se posa à sa gauche. La brune leva la tête et la tourna de gauche à droite, puis commenta ce qu'elle voyait :

« Toutes ces étoiles ! Comme c'est romantique ! »

Romantique ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans une telle situation, voyons ! Elles étaient simplement sorties prendre l'air toutes les deux, ce n'était en aucun cas un... un rendez-vous amoureux. _Faut te calmer ma pauvre fille !_ Ruby avait l'air très enthousiaste et ses yeux pétillaient. Quant à Weiss, ses mains étaient plus moites que jamais. Ruby voulait sans doute dire que l'atmosphère était des plus romantiques, dans un sens tout à fait général.

« Regarde Weiss ! Il y a la constellation de la Petite Ourse, ici. Et là, c'est la constellation du W.

- Du W ? Tu veux dire Cassiopée ?

- Oh, c'est son vrai nom. Je le savais pas... Papa l'appelait toujours la constellation du W. Sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas son nom, héhé. »

Weiss sourit à l'anecdote de son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait de son père, mais elle restait très discrète à ce sujet. Weiss ne voulait pas la forcer à en parler si elle ne voulait pas et enchaîna alors la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Dis Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce début d'année à l'académie ? C'est comme tu t'y attendais ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis venue pour devenir encore plus forte, mais pour l'instant, je me suis surtout fait des amis fabuleux. Surtout vous trois, les filles » finit-elle en adressant un sourire à Weiss.

Ruby était très expressive lorsqu'elle parlait et n'hésitait à bouger ses mains dans tous les sens. Cette nuit, elle semblait plutôt calme. Weiss lui répondit d'une voix si faible qu'un chuchotement aurait pu passer pour un cri à côté.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrées...

- Hum ? »

Ruby n'avait pas compris ce que venait de dire sa camarade et se rapprocha d'elle pour mieux l'entendre. Mais seulement leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _« Que penserait Ruby si je l'embrassais ? »_ se demanda Weiss avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Elle se recula d'un coup sec et se tourna vers la gauche du banc, montrant ainsi son dos à Ruby. Elle savait que son embarras devait se voir sur son visage et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie ainsi.

« Il faut arrêter de t'énerver pour rien Weiss ! J'ai juste pas compris ce que tu as dit... »

Évidemment ! Weiss le savait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir ce type de pensées en la voyant d'aussi près. Et maintenant, Ruby pensait qu'elle s'était énervée. D'accord, elle était un peu soupe au lait, peut-être même un peu chiante parfois, mais elle n'allait pas piquer une fureur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour se faire comprendre. Elle répondit donc une nouvelle fois.

« Je disais que je suis contente de vous compter parmi mes amies. Et puis, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je suis seulement un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. »

Elle se retourna vers Ruby, qui la regardait avec un regard un peu triste. Une expression des plus étranges pour la demoiselle en rouge. Mais cette expression disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un visage plus jovial. La lumière des étoiles se reflétait dans les yeux de Ruby. C'était joli. Soudainement, la fille aux couleurs écarlate passa son bras à l'arrière du banc et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Weiss.

« Allez ! Raconte un peu tes soucis à ta grande sœur Ruby. Je suis là pour ça ! »

Weiss eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à elle quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant, elle en était moins sûre... Peut-être serait-ce mieux si elle se déchargeait du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, si elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Ou alors elle pourrait faire comme elle avait lu dans un livre : expliquer à Ruby qu'elle avait une amie qui était amoureuse d'une de ses meilleures amies et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais bon, même Ruby ne serait pas dupe à une telle mascarade. Enfin, probablement. Elle décida d'abandonner l'idée pour l'instant. C'était encore trop tôt pour que Ruby ne le sache. Leur petite virée nocturne devrait lui suffire pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement quelques jours. Elle lui donna donc une réponse à moitié vraie :

« J'ai de la peine à dormir avec tous les cours qu'on doit réviser. Je passe mes soirées à étudier et je ne pense qu'à ça toute la nuit, ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Mais Weiss avait sous-estimé Ruby. Elle qui était un peu idiote dans la plupart des cas savait pourtant faire preuve d'une grande perspicacité dans certaines circonstances... En riant tendrement, elle s'approcha encore une fois de son amie et lui fit le clin d'œil le moins discret de l'histoire des clins d'œil – ou tout du moins il le serait si un tel recueil existait.

« C'est pas beau de mentir Weiss ! Tu n'as pas plus de problèmes à suivre les cours maintenant qu'au début de l'année. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas un autre souci ? » Les yeux de Ruby crépitaient d'impatience en attendant la réponse de Weiss. Celle-ci eut encore un regard fuyant en répondant :

« Je... je ne crois pas non.

- Vraiment ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Il... Il y a peut-être quelque chose, mais... hum...

- Haha ! Je crois que j'ai deviné ! Tu es tombée amoureuse, c'est ça ? »

Décidément, cette nuit était vraiment folle pour Weiss et elle reprit une énième fois sa couleur pivoine. Inutile de le cacher cette fois-ci, Ruby l'avait de toute façon percée à jour. Peut-être même qu'elle avait deviné que c'était elle qu'elle... Oh, c'était trop dur à imaginer. Weiss avait envie de disparaître, mais en même temps, ce moment lui semblait merveilleux et elle n'aurait quitté l'endroit pour rien au monde. Mais même la physique quantique ne permettait pas à Weiss de faire les deux en même temps, et elle resta donc assise sur le banc. Elle se sentait plus que jamais proche de Ruby, mais avait aussi peur de se faire rejeter. Pour l'instant, Ruby l'avait aidé à franchir toutes les étapes préliminaires à sa confession et... Attendez. Weiss n'avait pas du tout prévu de _lui_ confesser son amour, non ! Elle voulait juste passer un moment agréable avec elle. Pourtant, elle ne trouverait probablement jamais pas un si beau contexte pour libérer ses sentiments de sitôt. Bon, et même si elle se décidait à le faire, là, maintenant, comment s'y prendrait-elle ? Ruby avait mené la danse jusque-là, mais elle n'allait pas faire sa confession à sa place, si ? Et puis, rien ne lui disait qu'elle aimait les filles. Statistiquement, c'était même peu probable. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de tenter quelque chose, lorsque les probabilités étaient contre elle à ce point ?

« Tu es amoureuse de Jaune, c'est ça ?

Pas du tout ! » répondit Weiss un peu fort à la question soudaine de Ruby, en accompagnant sa réponse de grands gestes de déni. « Ce macho qui passe ses journées à me draguer ? Pfff... Merci du cadeau ! »

Mais Ruby ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire :

« Parfois, on se montre plutôt froid avec les personnes qu'on aime, parce qu'on se gêne.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas lui !

- Haha ! Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a bien quelqu'un ! Laisse-moi deviner qui c'est...

- Non Ruby... S'il te plaît, n'essaye pas... »

Weiss tremblotait et avait le front en sueur. Des larmes commençaient à se former au creux de ses yeux. Elle regardait pour une fois Ruby dans les yeux, le regard suppliant. Cette dernière ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait : elle avait la bouche entrouverte et le regard pensif. Weiss lui prit la main entre les siennes, et Ruby ramena sa seconde main pour pouvoir également serrer l'une de celles de la fille au tempérament de glace. Une glace qui fondait de plus en plus. Pourtant, ses mains étaient frigorifiées, et la chaleur de celles de Ruby la réconfortait vivement.

« N'essaye pas de deviner... » continua enfin Weiss, une larme perlant enfin sur sa joue et finissant sa course sur les dalles du parc. Ruby sembla soudain paniquée, rougit légèrement et détourna le regard qui semblait jusque-là fixer Weiss sans aucune gêne. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris ? La pression sur les mains de la fille à la robe de chambre bleue se resserra Ruby lui faisait presque mal. Celle-ci tourna alors complètement la tête, si bien que Weiss ne pût désormais distinguer que sa nuque et ses cheveux encore ébouriffés. Même dans cette position, elle ne lâcha pas son étreinte. Weiss voulait prononcer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. _« Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de deviner parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Je voulais te le dire moi-même »_ tentait-elle de dire. Mais cette phrase était bien trop longue et les mots bien trop importants.

« C'est... moi, c'est ça ? »

La dernière résistance de Weiss sauta. Elle se retira violemment de l'étreinte de Ruby, puis bondit au sol pour partir en courant. Ses cheveux d'une blancheur enchanteresse flottaient au vent et quelques larmes prirent leur envol. Tout en essayant de rester silencieuse, elle traça par le passage qu'elles avaient emprunté pour rejoindre le parc. Oui, c'était vraiment lâche de s'être enfuie ainsi, mais Weiss n'aurait pas pu en supporter davantage. Il en allait de sa santé mentale ! Si elle s'était autant rapprochée de Ruby durant cette nuit, ce n'était pas pour se faire rejeter une demi-heure après. Évidemment, si elle fuyait ainsi, n'importe qui serait en mesure d'en comprendre la raison... Elle allait la recroiser bientôt et elles allaient bien devoir s'expliquer au bout d'un certain temps. Weiss pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû aller espionner Ruby dans son lit, jamais dû aller dans le parc avec elle et jamais dû révéler ses sentiments de manière aussi maladroite.

Sa course d'un pas léger la mena rapidement au bâtiment des dortoirs, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de leur chambre, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller simplement se coucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se détourna de la porte et se dirigea vers le lieu commun le plus proche : les toilettes. Weiss rentra dans un cabinet, se posa sur la cuvette, repoussa la grosse porte rouge et se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon. Pour cette fois-ci, elle pourrait passer la nuit ici, mais ce n'était que repousser le problème. Elle ne pouvait pas changer de team, pas changer de chambre. Elle pouvait toujours quitter l'académie Beacon évidemment, mais Weiss tenait beaucoup à ces études. Non ! Elle devait affronter ses problèmes en face. Elle devait retourner voir Ruby et entendre sa réponse jusqu'au bout. Leur belle amitié en souffrirait sans doute, mais elle ne serait pas détruite pour autant. Rassemblant tout son courage, Weiss se releva, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. À cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une personne qui se déplaçait aussi rapidement à travers l'académie. Weiss s'assit une nouvelle fois et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible. Alors seulement remarqua-t-elle qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fermé la porte du cabinet et que celle-ci était presque à moitié ouverte. Elle la poussa gentiment du pied sans se douter que celle-ci grincerait affreusement. Décidément, tout était contre elle ! Dans les secondes suivantes, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, puis ouvrir la porte de son cabinet. Elle regardait par terre, les mains couvrant ses yeux gonflés de larmes. Bien qu'elle ne la vît pas, elle avait bien reconnu ses fortes respirations qui indiquaient qu'elle venait de terminer sa course. Et puis Weiss voyait bien les reflets rose et brun de son pyjama sur le carrelage. Enfin, elle reconnut sa voix :

« Weiss, tu es là. Je t'ai retrouvée. » Ruby paraissait soulagée lorsqu'elle soupira un grand coup. _« Elle s'inquiétait pour moi »_ se dit Weiss, touchée. Dans quelle drôle de situation s'était-elle donc fourrée ? Ruby bloquait la seule porte de sortie, elle n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir. Oui, car elle avait déjà oublié sa dernière résolution d'affronter la vérité en face et voulait s'échapper à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas rester la tête baissée ainsi pendant des heures. Avec un peu de chance, Ruby allait de nouveau faire bouger les choses. Elle choisissait la solution de facilité, mais Ruby reprit en effet la parole quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir récupéré son souffle.

« C'est vraiment dommage... » lança la jeune femme. Dommage ? Qu'est-ce qui était dommage ? Weiss avait peur de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Dommage que ce soit un amour à sens unique, oui, c'est probablement ce qu'elle voulait dire. En plus du stress qui l'habitait, Weiss commença à ressentir une petite peur, la peur de la perdre.

Ruby fléchit les genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de Weiss. Lorsque leurs deux têtes furent à la même hauteur, Weiss ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le sol. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou le remords dans les yeux de Ruby. Ruby soupira une nouvelle fois et Weiss sentit son souffle sur son front.

« Tu n'y mets pas beaucoup du tien ! » dit-elle avant de prendre la tête de Weiss entre ses mains pour la remettre droite. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin une nouvelle fois, Ruby s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Weiss. Surprise, celle-ci ramena instinctivement sa main et palpa ses lèvres. Quoi ? Ruby l'avait... l'avait... embrassée ?! Mais pourquoi ? Weiss observa Ruby et son sourire figé elle se grattait la nuque d'une main et la joue de l'autre. La bouche de Weiss était grande ouverte, mais aucune parole n'en sortait.

« Et bien ! T'as beau être douée en cours, t'es vachement lente pour ce genre de choses ! »

Comment faisait-elle pour garder son sang-froid ? Weiss était trop choquée pour être gênée et ne parvint à balbutier que quelques mots :

« Mais alors, tu... enfin, tu...

- Oui, oui, oui. Je ne vais pas attendre la fin de ta question ou ça va durer des heures. Oui, je... je t'aime, voilà ! »

Ruby n'était tout de même pas insensible et détourna le regard avant d'ajouter en faisant la moue :

« Et toi alors ?

- Moi... moi aussi.

- Dis-le alors ! Ça me ferait plaisir si tu prononçais ces mots pour moi.

- D'accord. »

Weiss prit une grosse inspiration. L'impatience et l'entrain qui émanaient de Ruby la mettaient en confiance. Elle n'avait plus à craindre d'être rejetée, elle n'avait qu'à prononcer ces quelques mots lourds de sens. Weiss se rapprocha de son amie et les lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Ruby. »

Elle se retira et les deux filles se fixèrent sans trop savoir ce qui viendrait ensuite. Finalement, Ruby craqua et éclata de rire. Elle s'expliqua :

« Excuse-moi, c'est les nerfs. J'avais eu tellement peur d'avoir mal compris ton message dans le parc, mais maintenant, je suis soulagée. » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit en se grattant la joue : « Est-ce que... je peux t'embrasser ? »

Pour seule réponse, Weiss prit la main de Ruby pour qu'elle se lève avec elle et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut bien plus long et intense. C'était très différent de ce que Weiss avait imaginé, mais terriblement agréable. Ruby avait un petit goût... sucré ? Difficile à définir de manière claire, mais une chose était sûre : elle aurait du mal à s'en passer. Weiss n'aurait su dire combien de temps ce baiser avait duré, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Son corps reprit enfin peu à peu son rythme de croisière et les pincements au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti avaient disparu. En revanche, une dernière question la taraudait toujours. Elle parvint à la poser à intelligible voix :

« Dis-moi juste Ruby... Tout à l'heure, quand tu es arrivée ici, pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était vraiment dommage ? De quoi parlais-tu ? »

L'intéressée réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sembla réaliser à quoi Weiss faisait allusion. Elle rigola un bon goût. Weiss aurait bien voulu qu'elle cesse de rigoler à tout va au lieu de répondre normalement.

« Héhé, je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais dit ça à haute voix. En fait, je trouvais dommage que l'endroit soit aussi peu romantique... pour notre premier baiser. On aurait été mieux dans le parc, si tu n'avais pas fui ! »

Weiss s'excusa platement pour la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve tout au cours de la nuit et pour avoir fui dans les toilettes. Elle promit à Ruby de faire des efforts dorénavant, de se montrer brave lors des missions de la team RWBY et de lui réserver des moments plus romantique que ce dernier. Puis elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, comme l'auraient fait deux bonnes amies, ne s'attardant pas trop sur les détails de la nuit, mais préférant parler de leur vie de tous les jours. On pouvait toutefois voir à leurs regards et à leurs mains liées que leur complicité venait de monter d'un cap. Sur le coup des quatre heures, elles décidèrent de retourner se coucher. Les cours commençaient dès 8 heures, et Weiss n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sur le palier de leur chambre, elles échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de retourner chacune dans son lit respectif. Il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes et les deux filles semblaient tacitement d'accord sur cette idée.

Les semaines suivantes, le problème d'insomnie de Weiss avait totalement disparu. Bien que les cours la tinssent éveillée un peu plus longtemps que les autres membres de sa chambrée, elle n'avait plus de peine à s'assoupir et rêvait même plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

En revanche, la nuit de la confession, Weiss passa sa toute première nuit blanche à l'académie.


End file.
